stategovernmentsintheunitedstatesfandomcom-20200213-history
Bruce M. Bolin
|birth_place= Minden, Webster Parish, Louisiana, USA |death_date= |death_place= |resting_place= |parents= James E. Bolin (1914-2002) ; Mary Eloise Martin Bolin (1913-2007) |spouse=Third wife: Michelle D. Bolin (born May 5, 1962) |children= Brooke Courtney Pierce Page Gammon Bolin Hope Bolin |party= Democratic |religion= |occupation= Attorney |footnotes=(1) Bolin and his father, James E. Bolin, each held the positions of Louisiana state representative and judge of the 26th Judicial Court – thirty-eight years apart. (2) Though Bolin's House seat switched to Republican after his resignation to become judge, the Democrats promptly regained the position in the general election of November 16, 1991, and have held it since that time. }} Bruce Martin Bolin (born September 28, 1950) is a retired judge of the 26th Judicial District of Louisiana and a former member of the Louisiana House of Representatives. Bolin held court for twenty-one years in the Division E judgeship"Bolin swaps House seat for judge's robe", Minden Press-Herald, January 2, 1991, p. 1 based in Benton, the seat of Bossier Parish. He is a native of Minden, the parish seat of neighboring Webster Parish. Bolin was born to Judge James E. Bolin, Sr. and the former Mary Eloise Martin (1913–2007). He graduated in 1968 from Minden High School, where he was a basketball manager and golfer.Minden High School, 1968 yearbook, Minden, Louisiana Bolin procured his legal credentials from Louisiana State University Law Center in Baton Rouge. His brother, James E. Bolin, Jr. (born 1941), is a practicing attorney in Shreveport. He also has two sisters, Beth Bolin Falk and Becky Bolin Maupin.Obituary of Mary Eloise Martin Bolin, Minden Press-Herald, September 25, 2007 Bolin practiced law and served on the indigent defender board in Minden. On November 7, 1978, he ran in the special election for the District 10 seat in the Louisiana House vacated by R. Harmon Drew, Sr. Drew, a former Minden city judge, was again elected to that post in the nonpartisan blanket primary held on September 16 and had therefore resigned his House seat. Bolin led the balloting over three opponents, including Achillea Gust "Ike" Kirkikis (1926–2004),Social Security Death Index Interactive Search a Greek American businessman from Minden who also served for four terms on the Webster Parish Police Jury, the parish governing council; outgoing Minden Mayor Jacob E. "Pat" Patterson, and private forester William H. "Bill" Zachry, Jr. (born June 10, 1943), the most politically conservative of the four candidates. Bolin led the field, with 5,580 votes (47.2 percent) to Kirkikis's 2,789 (23.6 percent), Patterson's 2,687 (22.7 percent), and Zachry's 773 (6.5 percent). Patterson's son, Ricky Patterson (1951–1978), was shot to death on November 6, election-eve.Minden Press-Herald, November 7–8, 1978 In the runoff held on December 16, Bolin prevailed, 2,698 (59.5 percent) to Kirkikis' 1,833 (40.5 percent). He hence took office on January 1, 1979, for the fifteen months remaining in Drew's unexpired term.Minden Press-Herald, December 17, 1978 Bolin's father had held the same House seat from 1940-1944. Bolin served as representative for nearly a dozen years; he was unopposed for his last term in 1987. He resigned late in 1990, when he was elected to the state district judgeship. The senior Bolin had held that post too—from 1952 to 1960.bolin_james.asp Bolin was elected to full terms later in 1979, 1983, and in 1987, when he was unopposed for the third full term which he did not complete. The House seat temporarily reverted to a Republican, Eugene Eason of Springhill in northern Webster Parish, who filled the remaining months of Bolin's term.Louisiana Secretary of State-Multi-Parish Elections Inquiry Eason was promptly retired in the general election held on November 16, 1991 by another Democrat, educator Everett Doerge of Minden.Louisiana Secretary of State-Multi-Parish Elections Inquiry In 1984, Bolin, as a representative, ran unsuccessfully for the Bossier-Webster Parish District Attorney's position, having lost by 122 votes to the incumbent and fellow Democrat Henry Brown. The tally was 16,447 for Brown to 16,326 for Bolin.Minden Press-Herald, October 2, 1984, p. 1 As a district judge, Bolin on occasion served as judge pro tempore by special appointment of the Louisiana Supreme Court.http://www.la-fcca.org/Opinions/Pub2000/Nov2000/1999CA1953.NOV2000.pdf References Category:1950 births Category:Living people Category:Members of the Louisiana House of Representatives Category:Louisiana state court judges Category:Louisiana lawyers Category:Louisiana Democrats Category:Louisiana State University Law Center alumni Category:Minden High School (Minden, Louisiana) alumni Category:People from Minden, Louisiana